


Rough Play

by customuserhead



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Rape Fantasy, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/customuserhead/pseuds/customuserhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masquerade prompt: Jensen and Danneel get off on her being forcibly gangbanged by other men as Jensen is tied up and "forced" to watch. Everything consenual. Other men up to author</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Play

_Danneel_

She thought she was prepared. They’d planned this out, hired from an exclusive agency. There was pretty much no kink that couldn’t be satisfied with the right money in L.A. The agency was thorough – safe words, kinks, the scene, employees vetted and proof health checks.

Still, she thought she knew what to expect, but the sudden banging and shouting in the nearby kitchen made her startle and tense before the men rushed into the room. There were two of them dressed completely in black with black ski masks over their faces. She’d halfway risen from the couch, but one put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her back down.

“Where you going, baby?” the other asked.

“What do you want?” she asked. She could improvise. She was an actor after all. “I’ve got jewelry, credit cards, some cash – three hundred dollars …”

One of the men laughed mockingly. “She thinks we want her money,” he said to the other. She kind of hated him already. He was stocky with stubby fingers and had a fidgety manner. “We don’t want your money, sweetheart. We just want to play with that sweet little body.”

She cowered back on the couch and eyed the two men – one tall and silent, the other short and mouthy. “No, please, don’t. My husband’s in the other room.”

‘And cue entrance,’ she thought as another man pushed Jensen into the room with his hands tied behind his back. The intruder had a gun to Jensen’s head. Her heart banged in her chest. ‘A prop,’ she told herself. ‘Just a prop.’ There was what looked like blood on Jensen’s lip. Surely they didn’t really hit him. It had to be fake, but it was good. It was all a little too real. Jensen looked angry and fit to kill, but he winked at her. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘just real enough.’

“Right over there,” the gunman said. “Get on your knees.” Jensen complied. “Comfy? Huh?” The man pressed the muzzle of the gun to Jensen’s temple. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

“Good, cause I think this is going to be quite a show,” said Mouthy. “Right?”

“She give you a show?” the gunman asked Jensen. “Huh, she good in bed? Is she?”

The man who had so far been silent leaned over and slapped Danneel across the cheek. It wasn’t very hard by it surprised her enough that she cried out. “Answer him,” Mouthy said to Jensen.

“Yeah,” Jensen growled. “She’s good.”

The tall and silent guy moved then, pushed her back against the arm of the couch and tore her t-shirt down the front. She instinctively grabbed his wrists and tried to twist away from him. He jerked his right hand from her grasped and slapped her again. Harder this time. She gasped.

Mouthy laughed again. “Feisty, ain’t she?” he asked. Danneel couldn’t help comparing the cheesy bad-guy line with the very real pain in her cheek.

“Yeah, a real firecracker,” Jensen said. A part of her wanted to laugh at the implied critique. No doubt her would-be rapists were out of work actors, not writers.

“You think this is funny, pretty boy?” the gunman asked.

Silent pulled out a small knife and flicked it open. Danneel froze as the glittering blade moved toward her chest and slipped beneath front of her lacy black bra. She felt the cool edge of it slide snakelike against her skin before he pulled it upward and cut through the thin fabric. The weight of her breasts pulled the cups apart, but they stayed in place. Silent closed the knife and pocketed it. He looked her in the eyes as he slipped his thumbs under the edge of the cups and pulled them away to reveal her breasts. His eyes were gray, emotionless. She felt a chill go up her spine.

“Nice jugs,” Mouthy said. “What’d those cost ya? Chicks with fake boobs – sluts. It’s like advertising.”

Everyone ignored him as Silent kneaded her breasts and rubbed the pads of his thumb over them till the hardened and peaked. He leaned down and sucked the right nipple between his lips. The suction was hard and steady, just the way she liked it. The sensation made her pussy twitch, but when he raked his teeth across she struggled and clawed at him. He slapped her again, but this time across the left breast.

“You asshole!” she shouted and slapped him back.

“Make yourself useful,” Gunman said to Mouthy.

“Right, right,” Mouthy said. He went to one of the long windows, which were framed by heavy drapes drawn back with gold cord. He unhooked on of the drape cords, and Tall & Silent held her arms while Mouthy wrapped the cord around her wrists and tied it tightly.

“There we go, sweetie,” Mouthy said.

“Fuck you!” she spit out.

Mouthy just laughed as Silent grabbed the waistband of her shorts and began to yank them down. He dragged her pretty lace panties down right along with her shorts. There was intensity in his gaze that made the whole scene a little too real. He licked his lips as her hairless pussy was revealed. She drew her knees together.

“No,” she said. “No, please, don’t. Please.” Still, all she had to do was say the word. She didn’t.

She fought against Silent as he pushed her knees apart and got his own between them. He stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and looked up at her with a slight smirk.

“Ain’t that pretty,” Mouthy said as he knelt beside the couch. He groped her right breast. “You’re a lucky man,” he threw over his shoulder in Jensen’s direction. “You and probably a hundred other guys, huh?”

She tried to twist her shoulders away and dislodge his hand, but he squeezed harder, enough to hurt. “Play nice, baby,” he whispered before sucking the nipple between his lips. His sausage fingers kneaded her flesh and there was too much spit, and too little suction – still arousal coursed through her.

Silent’s thumbs pulled her pussy lips apart as they had her bra. His weight shifted on the couch, and her clit and labia were engulfed by the wet heat of his mouth. He licked and sucked and flicked at her clit with the tip of his tongue. She squirmed and fought the moans trying to escape her throat.

“I think she likes that,” Gunman said. “You do that to her?” he asked Jensen. “You lick her open and get her all needy and begging for it? Do you?”

“Yes,” Jensen said.

“Guess you aren’t so special,” he said. “Or maybe the little misses is just whore. Are you? You’re a whore. Say it.” He twisted her nipple. “Say it. Say, ‘I’m a slut.’”

“No!”

He twisted harder and she shrieked. “Say it.”

“I’m a slut.”

Danneel heard Silent’s belt buckle rattle and the whir of his zipper, but he didn’t let up. His tongue slithered into her opening, writhing and twisting, and even Mouthy’s mouth felt good. She was losing it right here with Jensen watching her respond to two anonymous strangers. She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t. Especially, not when he slid a finger in beside his tongue. He crooked it and rubbed over her g-spot.

“Yeah, you are. Say you want it. Say you want him to fuck you. Do it.”

“I, I want … Oh!” she cried out. Mouthy twisted her nipple again. “I want you to fuck me.” Her hips bucked up off the couch. He kept working it, and she fought the sensation until he sucked her clit between his lips. She let out a broken moan as her back arched. Her hips rolled as though she were fucking him. He rode with it, mouth and finger working to drag the orgasm out. Just when she thought it was over, he withdrew his finger and lips, knelt up and drove his cock into her.

“Oh, oh fuck!” she yelled. “No, no!” She put her bound hands against his chest and pushed. He made a growling sound and pulled out. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up higher. She bucked and twisted as he lined his cock up with her asshole. “No!” Her yell turned to a shriek as he pushed into her in one hard thrust. Sure, she’d prepped, but she wasn’t quite ready for how big he was or how rough. It was incredible, better than she could have imagined.

_Jensen_

Jensen watched as she writhed on the guy’s huge cock – the one he thought of as Silent because of his creepy closed-mouthed demeanor. Silent had one foot on the floor and his other knee on the couch. He held Danneel by her hips and fucked her ass like a pile-driver. She moaned and whimpered. He thought those might actually be real tears on her cheeks. Either of them could stop the scene, but neither would. He knew that, and he wasn’t sure which was more twisted – her for getting off on being brutalized or him for getting so fucking turned on watching it.

“Shut her up,” the intruder with the gun said. “Jesus.”

“Yeah, I’ll shut her up,” the mouthy asshole said. He shoved the thick fingers of his left hand into her mouth while he undid his fly with the other. “Move her around, man.”

Silent pulled out and manhandled her off her back. He dragged her to the end of the couch and bent her over the high arm and shoved his dick back into her ass. Mouthy Asshole knelt on the sofa and grabbed her by the hair. He directed her mouth toward his cock. She shook her head, but he gripped her hair tighter and rubbed the precome slick head over her lips.

“All right, baby,” he said. “Tell me how much you want to suck my cock.” He slapped her cheeks with his cock.

“Fuck you,” she said.

“That’s rich coming from a whore with a cock in her ass,” he said. He twisted his fist in her hair. “Say it.”

“Ow, I want to suck your dick,” she said.

“Ask nicely,” he ordered.

“Please, let me suck your dick,” she said. “I need it.” Jensen didn’t really doubt that. The woman loved to give head.

“Good girl,” Mouthy said. “Now, open up for, papa.”

Silent reached around and grabbed her breast, pinched the nipple hard enough to make her yelp, but she opened her mouth and let Mouthy stuff it full of his cock. Using her hair as a kind of handle, he forced her to bob her head up and down on it. He pushed in deep and fast, making her gag and cough.

“Fuck, yeah,” Mouthy said. “Yeah, you know how to do it, baby.” Her breasts jiggled and swung beneath her with each thrust from behind. All she could do was whine around the thick flesh in her mouth.

Jensen’s cock was achingly hard. He knew that precome had to be soaking through his jeans. This was so wrong. He loved this woman. He should be jealous, furious, something other than desperate to fuck her himself.

“Stop it!” Jensen said. The muzzle of the gun pressed harder against his temple.

Mouthy suddenly pulled his cock from her mouth, stroked it twice and shot jizz onto her pretty face. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, there you go, baby. Good girl.”

She hung her head and panted as he stood and tucked his cock into his pants. He sneered at Jensen.

_Danneel_

Silent pulled out of her hole leaving it empty and hungry. He was manhandling her around again. He sat down on the couch and turned her with her back toward him, pulling her down so that she had to straddle his lap. She looked up and straight into Jensen’s eyes as Silent lowered her back onto his cock. It felt too right to have it fill her again. His hands urged her to move. She had no will to resist and began to ride him.

Jensen licked his lips as he watched her. The dark blot of precome soaking through his jeans was reassuring. She bit her lip and moved faster. The feeling of fullness was perfect, and her muscles were flexing and undulating around the intrusion. “Oh God, yes!” she cried out. She thrust her bound hands between her legs and rubbed her soppy cunt. She held Jensen gaze as she rode he guy’s cock, driving it deep into her ass. “Yes, fuck me!” Silent reached around and began rolling her nipples between his finger tips. Her muscles clamped down on his cock as waves of pleasure washed through her. She arched forward but didn’t stop riding him.

Silent grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his lap. His hips bucked and lifted them off the couch. She felt her hole go slick with his release. He rested his forehead against the back of her neck, he tweaked her nipples, and a shudder ran through her.

“My turn,” Gunman said.

Silent lifted her off him and tossed her onto her back as he stood. He tucked in and zipped up as he crossed the room and took the gun from Gunman. She had time to notice that Mouthy had set down in a side chair and was drinking a glass of whiskey. Gunman undid his trousers and took out his cock as he moved toward the couch. He knelt on one knee and stroked his uncut dick. The foreskin slipped up over the glistening head and back.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “Just gonna use that cunt for what it was made for.”

Without preamble, he lowered himself and pushed into her. He spread himself over her as he began to rut into her, slow and deep. His voice was low, right in her ear. “You’ve dreamed about this for years,” he said. “With your hand between your legs, a dildo in you, some boyfriend or even pretty boy over there, but you want some stranger using you. You’re nothing but a hot wet hole to get off in.”

It was true – shameful but true. She didn’t want to be raped, but this – not giving a shit about her, someone just using her with her consent, no connection but lust – fuck yes, she wanted this. His cock was so hard and long, splitting her open, rubbing her in all the right ways.

“You’re a slut,” he whispered. “Nothing but a come dump, but fuck, you make my dick feel good. I’m gonna fill you with come. Knock you up.”

She felt a sick chill go through her. That wasn’t going to happen. She was on birth control, but it went back to her earliest fears about sex.

He turned his head. “What do you think of that, pretty boy? I’m gonna knock your slut wife up.” He put his mouth back at her ear. “You think he’ll want you then? Huh?” He kept moving, lazily thrusting into her. “I’m gonna plant my seed in your belly. You’re gonna swell up with my rape baby. Get big and round.”

“Get off her!” Jensen yelled.

“Shut up, hubby,” Mouthy said. “Can’t you see their having fun.”

Tension was coiling in her groin. Her clit felt so swollen and tingly. She didn’t want to get off on Gunman’s twisted words, but she was. ‘Huh, new kink,’ she thought.

“I’ll have to come back and see that,” he said. “Maybe fuck you some more. Suck on your milky tits like you’re a cow.”

“No!” She protested and tried to wriggle from beneath him.

He lifted up on his hands and watched her breasts jiggle as he began to fuck her harder. She put her hands against his chest and pushed, but it did nothing to dislodge him.

“Yeah,” he said aloud. “Yeah, here it comes, baby. Gonna shoot my load.” He pushed in and stilled, rutted a couple of times, and groaned. “Oh man, you feel that? Huh? Damn, been saving it up.” He reached between them and began to flick her clit.

“Oh God!” she shouted. She squirmed and moaned as another climax zinged up her spine. His thumb pressed down on her clit and rubbed steadily. She shook and gasped. Her stomach muscles clenched and rolled.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Yeah, suck it even deeper. Wanna get bred, don’t you? Ah sweetheart, this is beautiful – you and me making a rape baby.”

“You son of a bitch!” she gasped. “You fucker. Get off me.” She beat against his chest with her bound hands.

“Yeah, sure,” he said and let his soft cock slip from her pussy. He lifted her ass off the couch. “Look at that creampie.”

“That’s a double,” said Mouthy.

“Right,” Gunman said. “Two holes full of jizz. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck you!” She spit at him.

“I bet she’s thirsty,” Mouthy said as he rose from the chair.

“Yeah,” Gunman said as he collapsed into the other corner of the couch.

“Leave me alone,” she said. “You got yours.”

“Yeah,” he said. He grabbed a handful of her hair. “But hubby hasn’t gotten any.” He dragged her to her feet.

She cried out at the tug on her hair and stumbled. She was naked but for the ruined bra and t-shirt. Come ran from her pussy and ass. Her thighs were wet with it, and it dried on her cheeks and chin. She was shoved to her knees in front of Jensen. Silent still held the gun to his head, and his green eyes were unreadable.

“Get up!” Mouthy said. She started to move and he held her down. “Not you. Hubby, get the fuck up, you coward.”

She saw the flash of anger in Jensen’s eyes before he rose.

“Let’s see what you’re packing,” Mouthy said. “Come on. Whip it out. The slut is thirsty. If it’s limp, you can relieve your bladder. If it’s hard, you can relieve that angst that’s been building up here.”

_Jensen_

Jensen’s cock was hard enough to drive nails, and Gunman gave a low whistle from across the room. Mouthy laughed and slapped Jensen on the shoulder.

“See, man, your wife is a cock slut,” he said. “I mean, if you can’t satisfy her with that? It ain’t the quality, it’s the quantity.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jensen said. The guy was really pushing this game to the limit, and Jensen wouldn’t have minded making him eat his fist. Mouthy held his hands up in a surrender gesture. “Make the slut eat come and everyone can go home happy.”

Jensen could end the game right then, but this wasn’t about him, not really. He looked down at her kneeling at his feet. Her make-up was a mess – mascara running down her cheeks, streaks of come streaking her forehead and clinging to her lashes – her eyes were red rimmed from crying, and her lips were puffy from the first blowjob. He stroked her hair.

“Aw, ain’t that sweet,” Mouthy said. “Hey! Either you fuck her mouth or I will.”

Jensen’s splayed his fingers over her scalp and pulled her forward. She opened her mouth, and he fed her his cock. He slowly pushed all the way in past her gag reflex and into her throat. He knew she could take it, and her throat relaxed around him. His balls were heavy and tight. He wouldn’t last long.

“That’s a lot of meat,” Gunman said. There was admiration for one or both of them in his voice.

“Damn,” Mouthy said. “Takes it like a pro. You oughta put her on the street. Make a killing, man.”

“Like he needs the money,” Gunman said. “Look at this place.”

Mouthy shrugged. “How else will he keep her happy? A bitch can only get raped so often and the novelty wears off.”

“Shut up,” Gunman ordered.

Jensen looked into her eyes – a glaze of lust and need and supplication. He thrust faster and harder. She gagged and spit bubbled in the corners of her mouth.

_Danneel_

He wore his best Dean Winchester lip curl expression. It was so cold and detached. She rubbed her pulsing cunt. Gunman’s come ran out over her fingers. She rocked her hips. She couldn’t help herself. She heard Mouthy scoff and laugh.

Jensen’s hand tightened on her head forcing his cock deep into her throat where it twitched and pumped his release into her. Her cunt clutched at her fingers as she came. Every hole used and filled. Her lungs struggled for air, and she hit Jensen in the thigh with her fist just as he let his softening cock slip from her mouth. She coughed and gasped for breath.

“I think our work is done here,” Gunman said. “Gentlemen, shall we?”

Silent let his gun arm fall to his side, and three intruders made there way to the hallway door.

“I’ll just lock the door behind us, shall I?” Gunman asked. “Can’t be too careful these days.”

She heard the door thud shut, and Jensen dropped to his knees beside her. He pulled her into his arms.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Good, shit, it was great.” She started to cry. “I’m sorry.”

“Sh, for what?”

She shook her head and laughed. “I don’t know. It was so intense, you know?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and pushed the hair off her face. “You were gorgeous and so incredibly hot. I love how fucking turned on you get – so wild and uninhibited.”

“Mm, that was one of the best games ever,” she agreed. “But you and that fucking look … those guys couldn’t act their way out of a paper bag, and you give me that look and my panties melt.”

Jensen laughed. “Let’s take a shower.”

She made her way to the bathroom on legs that felt like noodles. Jensen washed her hair and soaped her all over with lavender soap. His hands were as gentle as the game had been rough as they slipped over her shoulders and breasts, thighs and back, down over her ass and into the crease. He soothed and calmed her, and soon his hard cock was pressed against the crack of her ass.

She pushed her hips back and whispered, “Do it.”

 

 _The End_


End file.
